


Too much sushi (Haechan)

by far_fromhome



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Exhaustion, Fever, Fever Dreams, Food Poisoning, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, NCT 2020, Sick Character, Sick Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sick/hurt, Sickfic, Sushi, Vomit, nct world, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far_fromhome/pseuds/far_fromhome
Summary: After filming the sushi episode of Nct World, Haechan finds himself getting horribly sick. Who thought it was a good idea to make them eat so much seafood.Big baby hyuck hours while johnny and taeyong take good care of him
Comments: 12
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

Hyuck was a big eater. He loved food and it took a lot of food for him to feel full. If it weren't for his career or metabolism, he'd definitely be on an exclusive my 600 lb life episode. The challenge presented to him and some of his members for an episode of NCT world seemed like it would be fine. They just had to eat a ton of sushi. After everyone started using the cards they grabbed to make Haechan eat more, he wished he had hyungs who didn't like to tease each other so much. 

Somehow, they all managed. The cameras turned off and they were free to go. At first Haechan thought he was okay. He just felt really full and didn't feel hungry for several hours. The strong stomached 127 maknae rarely got sick to his stomach from food, let alone illness, so no one was expecting to hear him complain about his discomfort mid dance practice the next day. 

"I don't feel good." Donghyuck said, chewing on his fingernails when the group was preparing to start dancing again. 

Everyone paused what they were doing when Donghyuck spoke up and stared. Taeil had noticed his behavior change when the maknae walked into the room an hour earlier. He was less clingy and hadn't shouted once. Of course Haechan was a loud guy and had lots of energy, and he was quiet and reserved sometimes too, but he was moving slowly and looked pale. 

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Taeyong asked, taking Haechan's face in his palms. Donghyuck shrugged, he wasn't sure how to describe it. 

"I'm not sure. I was fine when I went to bed." He said, pulling away from Taeyongs hands. He didn't want to be touched. 

"What time did you go to bed? I heard you playing games with Johnny hyung at 2 am." Doyoung said curiously. 

Johnny pursed his lips and glanced at Haechan. They had been up until 4 am, but Doyoung didn't need to know that. A little fib never hurt anyone. Beside, games were how he liked to spend his down time. 

"Only until 2:30..." Donghyuck mumbled, looking down at the wooden floor. The small cracks had never been so interesting. 

"Oh c'mon, Hyuck you're the worst liar. You texted me at 3 something am about-" Mark laughed, getting cut off abruptly. 

"No!" Haechan defended, pouting at his friend. He let out a pitiful whine when he was hit with a twisting stomach cramp. "I need to sit down."

Haechan wobbled over to the side of the room and lowered himself to the ground. His stomach gurgled like a witches soup. The group watched him like an exotic animal in a zoo. This was so far off from his usual behavior that they weren't exactly sure how to react. Taeil walked forward and sat down next to hyuck and pulled him into a side hug. The 127 maknae made a small noise in his throat and closed his eyes. 

He didn't want to be touched, but his hyung was so cozy that he could fall right asleep in his arms. Soon enough, everyone was either standing or sitting around the pair, hoping to get a word out of hyuck.

"What's going on, hyuckie? You're really pale." Taeil asked quietly, he noticed how Haechan shifted uncomfortably. 

"I feel nauseous and my stomach hurts a lot. It keeps cramping, but I don't know why." Donghyuck mumbled, holding back a sickly burp.

Everyone glanced at one another after Haechans words. It was definitely concerning to hear what he said and from his appearance they could tell he wasn't lying or dismissing what he felt. With his hands on his hips Taeyong paced a few steps back and forth. They weren't exactly having an important practice and it was the only thing on their schedule for that day. Their choreographer hadn't even shown up, because it was more of a time to do run throughs of different songs and get used to the moves. 

As Taeyong thought about what to do, Johnny sat beside Haechan and felt his forehead. A chill ran up Hyucks spine and spread all the way through his body to his finger tips. Why did his hyungs hands have to be so damn cold?

"You don't feel super warm or anything. Are there any other symptoms, hyuckie?" Johnny asked. Haechan shrugged and closed his eyes. 

"Lightheaded. That's why I sat down. When my stomach hurt I felt like I was going to pass out." He admitted, keeping his eyes shut to avoid the concerned looks that he knew were being exchanged. 

"Okay....if that's the case I think we should definitely bring you home." Doyoung suggested. Taeyong agreed with him and told everyone that they could stay and keep practicing if they wanted, but he and Johnny were going to take Haechan home. 

Everyone, besides Mark who wanted to "take a fucking nap" in his words, stayed behind to keep practicing, as they had been looking forward to it. Taeyong called their manager to pick them up and they piled into the car. Haechan felt increasingly worse and bloated. He was silently thanking himself for wearing sweatpants with a stretchy waist band, so he didn’t feel suffocated. 

Donghyuck tucked himself into Marks side, who had taken the middle seat, and shivered. The car started and off they went. Mark seemed to instantly fall asleep once his head made contact with the headrest, but Haechan was wide awake with the growing pain in his stomach. He never handled pain well like the others. He sometimes got teary even when he bit his cheek on accident 

"Taeyong Hyung, it really hurts." Haechan whimpered, wrapping his arms around his middle to try and subside the pain. 

"Your stomach?" Taeyong asked for confirmation, leaning forward in his seat to look around Mark. Haechan nodded and took a deep breath. 

"You'll be okay, once we're home I'll heat up your manatee and you can get some rest." Taeyong said softly. The manatee he was referring to was a fat stuffed animal filled with pellets that heated up in the microwave. It was perfect for stomach cramps and sore muscles, and Haechan had grown quite a bond with it. 

Johnny was twisted in the passenger seat and had his hand on Hyucks knee. The maknae was clearly struggling and incredibly uncomfortable. Johnny knew how much Haechan hated being in pain or ill, and seeing him experience a combination of both nearly broke his heart. He looked so much smaller curled into himself with his head down.

Haechan's stomach made itself known with periodic gurgling and blubs throughout the ride. Things seemed relatively calm for a few minuets, but once they reached the halfway point to their dorm a small car accident a block ahead ceased their movement. Taeyong heard Johnny swear under his breath and pursed his lips.

"I bet if I turn here we can get around it." Their manager thought out loud, making a tight turn with the vehicle. 

"Mnph-!" Haechan whimpered loudly and let his body slam against the car door from the turn. Mark woke up from his slumber and held Haechan back to his side. 

"Sorry guys. It was either a rough turn or sit in traffic for...I don't even know how long." Their manager sighed, peaking in the rear view mirror to check on Hyuck. The maknae was tucked back against Mark, but appeared somewhat paler. 

"A-Are we almost there?" Donghyuck asked, his stomach rumbling and cramping, a flash of heat followed by chills covering his body.

"Yes, just a little further." Their manager said. In less than a minute they arrived at the apartment complex. 

Johnny practically flew out of the car like a hawk and helped Haechan unbuckle himself. The others watched helplessly as their beloved maknae struggled to stand properly. Johnny held on to Haechans waist to keep him upright, but gave up after several steps. Taeyong looked back to see Hyuck cradled in his hyungs arms. If it weren't for he circumstances, the scene would be rather adorable. 

It was clear how embarrassed Donghyuck felt, or maybe the blush on his face was from a fever? Nobody could tell. Mark was half asleep himself, but still unlocked and held the door open to his friends dorm. 

"Mark, you can go up to your own bed. If what hyuckie has is contagious I don't want you getting it." Taeyong suggested, glancing to see Haechan wiggle out of Johnny's hold and making a clumsy attempt at a sprint to the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind him. 

"What about you guys? I can help." Mark insisted, despite his exhaustion feeling greater than his want to help. 

"We'll be fine, I promise. Once we get Haechan settled I'll text you." Taeyong said, turning Mark around by his shoulders and nudging him out the door. 

"Fine. Fix him up, hyung." Mark said, walking away to the elevators. Taeyong sighed loudly and wandered off to the bathroom door. 

It was clear Hyuck wasn't throwing up, he was having another problem, so Taeyong went and joined Johnny on the couch. He planned to act like he didn't hear anything for Haechan's sake. Poor kid. 

"He's not having a good time in there." Taeyong stated after a couple minutes of silence. 

"Nope. I tried ask if he needed anything and all I got was 'go away'. I don't want him alone in there." Johnny admitted, tapping his foot. 

"Why don't you think he should be alone? He's not a little kid. I think he can use the bathroom on his own." Taeyong chuckled. 

"I know, but what if he-" Before Johnny could explain his concerns Haechan called out. 

"Hyung..." The loud whine instantly brought both of the other boys to their feet and to the bathroom door. 

"Hyuckie, what's going on?" Taeyong asked, trying to twist the doorknob. 

"I'm too dizzy. I can't stand up." Haechan admitted, looking up to see his hyungs walking through the door. 

Johnny had mentally prepared himself to have to help a half naked Hyuck to his room, but instead he saw Haechan kneeling on floor in front of the sink, perfectly clothed. His face was pale, but his cheeks and nose were rose colored. 

"Oh, hyuckie." Taeyong cooed. "Johnny, can you grab the thermometer, please?" 

"Hyung." Donghyuck mumbled, holding his arms up. Taeyong smiled sadly and hoisted the boy up to his feet. 

"Does your stomach still hurt?" He asked, petting his hair while Johnny took his temperature. 

"A little bit. I keep burping up a really weird taste.” Haechan said, tucking himself into his hyungs shoulder and smelling the laundry soap on his clothes. 

Taeyong hummed and rubbed hyuck’s back to ease up his tight muscles. Johnny had his eyebrows furrowed together as he started at the number on the thermometer. It read 99.3, so only a little higher than it should be. To him it seemed like Haechan had a stomach virus, which tends to be accompanied by a fever. 

“Your temperature’s at 99, so I think we should keep an eye on it the next few hours.” The eldest stated, turning around to wet a wash cloth under the tap. 

Haechan lifted himself away from Taeyong’s body to let Johnny wipe the sweat from his face. He’d ask him to wipe the sweat from his armpits too, but that seemed like a strange request, so he kept his mouth shut. The three of them exited the bathroom and went to Haechan and Johnny’s shared bedroom. Taeyong left Haechan with Johnny while he went to heat up the manatee plushie for Hyucks stomach. 

Donghyuck whined in the back of his throat, as he climbed underneath his messy bedsheets. Although using the bathroom had improved his condition for the time being, his intestines seemed to ache from all the cramping they had done prior. He felt the bed dip and opened his eyes to his Johnny sitting on the edge of his bed. He had a sympathetic look in his eyes, as he gently combed Haechans hair from his face and talked to him quietly. 

“When did you start feeling sick today?” He asked. 

Haechan looked down and thought for a moment. “I don’t know. It all hit me during practice, but I felt a little weird all morning. Like, I was full even though I didn’t eat.” 

“I bet it’s from all that sushi they made you eat yesterday. That was a dumb challenge in my opinion.” Johnny stated. “Did anyone else seem sick afterwards?” He asked. 

Haechan shook his head. During the challenge he was worried for Shotaro, since he wasn’t sure if his new friend had a sensitive stomach or not. Considering he seemed fairly high energy both after the challenge and that day, it seemed he had a stomach of steel. Donghyuck wished he had a stomach of steel and that he didn’t feel so utterly miserable. Annoying chills ran through his body in fast paced waves and he trembled like a leaf. 

“hmnn...I’m freezing.” Haechan whimpered, tugging his blankets closer to his body. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Look, Taeyong’s back” Johnny said. 

“Hey, how are you doing?” He asked, fidgeting with the heated up plushie. 

“Not good.” Donghyuck pouted, making grabby hands at the manatee. Taeyong complied and handed it to him. 

Haechan gave the plushie a hug and moved it under the blanket to rest on his lower belly. The heat brought instant relief and soothed the pain away. It was like warm soup replacing all his muscles and running over his body. His eyes fell shut, as the tiring experience of all those cramps caught up to him. Before dozing off, he felt a soft kiss on his forehead and a pat to his thigh. 

\- part two coming up :)


	2. Too mush sushi pt 2

Haechan thought that after a good rest he'd be feeling back to normal, but that was not at all the case. He woke up confused and nauseous. Very nauseous. His blankets were tangled around him uncomfortably and he grimaced as the taste of bile creeped up his throat. He tried to forcefully swallow the taste away, as he kicked away his blankets and clambered towards the door. It swung open violently and smacked the wall as he barreled through it. 

"Haechanie?" Taeyong called from his bedroom, jumping up to see what chaos was taking place. 

Before he could make to Donghyucks side, the maknae had crumpled to his knees and started heaving. The embarrassment of throwing up brought tears to Haechans eyes as he gagged and held onto his stomach. 

"Johnny! Get some paper towels!" Taeyong yelled, crouching next to Haechan. "You're alright, hyuckie. Let it out." 

"Hnnnn!" Haechan whined, shaking his head no. The second wave of nausea hit him like bus and he flew forward with a retch. A soup of undigested rice, fish and whatever he had eaten as a midnight snack, came launching out of his throat. 

It landed sloppily on the wooden floors and even on Donghyucks hand. Taeyong tried to soothe him, but it went unheard from the loud ringing in Haechan's ears. Through his teary eyes he saw a blurry Johnny running towards them with paper towels and bowl. Despite having just thrown up, he still felt full to the brim and bloated. 

"Not done." He warned, instantly choking up a second round of food. This time Johnny had thrown the bowl under his chin just in time. Haechan grabbed the bowl and held it tightly in his sweaty hands. His head craned over it and every muscle in his body tensed. 

There's no catching his breath with this one. No, he's repeatedly wheezing in hiccups of air which are followed by streams of bile. The bowl has turned into life support device that seems to ground Haechan to real life, like an anchor. 

"You're okay, hyuckie. We've got you." Taeyong whispered, his hand on Haechans back. 

Donghyucks nose burned from the rounds after rounds of bringing up vomit. He gasped in a big breath and sighed it out, as the muscles in his throat and stomach settled down. His shoulders that were once almost up to ears, fell in relief that he could breath again. Taeyong and Johnny were still close by his side, like two dads dealing with their sick toddler. They were still panicked and waiting for Haechan to start coughing again. 

When he showed no signs of throwing up again, Johnny carefully took the bowl from his hands. Once his back was turned to poor hyuck, he let himself cringe at what he was holding and went to get rid off it. 

"You okay? That was a lot of puking." Taeyong asked, while he used a paper towel to wipe the sheen of saliva off Donghyuck's chin. The younger only whimpered, holding himself together by threads, hoping that he could keep some composure through silence. 

"Oh dear. I think you need to clean up. I didn't realize it got on your shirt, too." Taeyong expalined, tugging at the soiled fabric on Haechans tummy. 

Hyuck nodded and curled into the side of his hyung. He despised feeling this weak and unreliable. It made a sick feeling of guilt swarm around in his head. His hyungs could be getting stuff done or having a fun time with the other members, but they were stuck taking care of him. He felt disgusting from throwing up all over the place and taking up their time. The threads snapped and he burst into tears. 

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed, peeking up to see Johnny wiping up the mess. 

Taeyong and Johnny were taken aback by the sudden overflow of emotion and gave each other a confused look. Haechan had nothing to be sorry for. People get sick and that's that. 

"Honey, it's okay. This isn't your fault. We aren't mad or upset. I've dealt with everyone throwing up at least once. Even you!" Taeyong explained, reminiscing on the time Haechan had the flu and got sick in the hallway of SM. 

Haechan kept crying and sniffing. He wanted to feel better so badly. He wanted the rumbling in his stomach to stop, to eat whatever he wanted and to be participating in whatever his friends were doing. This damn illness was holding him back. 

"Shhh, you're okay. I know it's not fun being sick, but it will pass and you'll be having fun soon." Johnny said quietly, picking up Haechan and carrying him to the bathroom. He set him down on the sink counter top and handed him a couple tissues. 

"I wanna be better." Donghyuck mumbled, wiping away the snot from his nose and starting to calming down.

"You will, Hyuckie. After getting out what was upsetting your stomach, you may even feel a bit better tomorrow." Johnny smiled, kneeling down to start filling the tub up. Haechan watched the water slowly fill up the tub and how lots of frothy bubbles appeared after Johnny added soap in. 

"How about we steal one of Doyoungs bath bombs?" Johnny asked mischievously, raising his eyebrows at Haechan. 

"Mhm. I like how the blue and white one smells." Hyuck agreed, pointing to the basket that held them. They both knew Doyoung probably wouldn't care, but it was fun to use something that wasn't necessarily theirs. 

Johnny helped Haechan remove his vomit covered shirt and threw it in the hamper. He held Hyuck up by his armpits while the younger took care of the rest. Then Haechan sat himself down in the tub, covering himself in the bubbles. 

It was nice to be surrounded by warm water and the calming smell of soap. Johnny washed his upper body for him, since he was too weak to do it properly and then went to move onto his hair. Johnny had stood up to grab the shampoo from a higher shelf and came back down to see Haechan leaning his head on the side of the tub. 

"Oh, hyuckie." Johnny said to himself, smiling at the cuteness. At the exact moment Taeyong had popped his head in to check on them. 

"Oop. Is he asleep?" Taeyong giggled. 

"I'm not sure." Johnny whispered. "Hey, Haechan. I'm going to wash your hair now."

"hmm?" Haechan grumbled, lifting himself back to a sitting position, the water sloshing. He looked around blearily for a few seconds before registering that someone had talked to him. "What?"

"I'm going to wash your hair." Johnny said again with a smile, starting to scrub the soap into Hyucks hair. Taeyong chuckled to himself and left to grab a towel fresh from the dryer.

After rinsing the suds from Haechan's hair and helping him climb out of the tub, he was wrapped and dried in warm towel. Then Johnny got him dressed in his favorite set of pajamas. The pair made their way back to Haechan's bed, where Taeyong was sitting with open arms to hold him in. Hyuck immediately flopped into his hyungs arms and laid down. 

If there was one thing that made Haechan feel better, it was cuddles. At first, when the nausea first hit him, he didn't want anyone to touch him, but now all he wanted was attention. Taeyong held him so well and made him feel safe and cozy. Johnny gave him a quick pat on the back and left the two alone. 

"Do you feel any better?" Taeyong asks almost silently, playing with hyucks hair. 

"A little. Just sleepy." Haechan whispered, his thoughts slowing down, as his body began falling asleep. A couple minutes later he was out like a light. 

Taeyong stayed with Donghyuck and ended up falling asleep himself. A couple hours passed and Doyoung came home with Jeno and Yuta behind him. They started talking and hanging out with Johnny while the other two slept. 

"So, how's hyuckie doing?" Yuta asked casually, dropping himself onto the couch next to Johnny. 

"Well, he could be better. He threw up a lot a while ago and his stomach is very upset." Johnny explained, throwing the drinks Jeno and Doyoung asked for at the pair on the floor. 

"That's shitty." Jeno sighed, cringing at the thought of vomit. He hated it. Maybe he wouldn't stick around too long.

"Is it a virus? No one else got sick from the sushi place." Doyoung said curiously. 

"I honestly don't know. He got sick pretty suddenly and Taeyong told me he had to eat the most. I think it's just the food disagreeing with him, badly." Johnny said, thinking over all the events from that day. 

"He'll feel better soon. I remember he projectile vomited in the recording studio once, but finished recording anyway." Jeno laughed, laying on the ground like a starfish. Doyoung rolled his eyes. 

"Wasn't that the same day you fell on your ass on the ice in the parking lot?" Yuta chuckled, the image of Jeno slipping and landing on his butt on repeat in his mind. 

Everyone laughed and Jeno whined at the them to stop. They continued to talk and goof around until a strange noise caught Doyoung attention. He looked away from the group and looked around to locate what was making the dying animal sound. 

"Hey, hey shut up. What's that sound?" Doyoung said, hanging everyone so he could listen better. It was silent for a few seconds before Johnny spoke up. 

"Oh, just Haechan throwing up." He said calmly, despite the way he jumped up and ran to Haechans bedroom. Jeno turned the color of a ghost and scampered away to the kitchen to get away, while everyone else followed the eldest. 

"Hyuckie?" Johnny called, opening the door. 

Infront of him he saw Haechan sitting up, breathing rapidly with tears on his cheeks and small trash bin clutched to his chest. Taeyong was kneeling in front of him speaking quietly. Haechan looked miserably up at Johnny and sobbed. 

"I know Haechanie, its okay." Taeyong soothed, looking over his shoulder at Johnny and the two other heads peaking around him. 

"Oh, I didn't realize you guys were out there." Taeyong said, turning back to Haechan, as a loud gag erupted from the maknae. 

Doyoung and Yuta glanced at each other with worry, whatever Haechan was feeling, it was definitely bad. They followed a couple steps in behind Johnny and watched him sit next to Hyuck. Haechan sobbed and held his head in hands. When would this end?

"Oh, aegi-ah." Doyoung sighed sadly, striding into the room and sitting on the other side of Haechan. He pulled him into a side hug and cradled his head against his chest. Donghyuck continued to sob and wrapped his arms around his hyung. 

"What can we do to make you feel better? I bet spending some time in a different room would be nice." Doyoung suggested, noticing the sickly scent that wavered through the room. Taeyong agreed, trying to keep a cheerful tone for the sick kid. 

"Mhm. I wanna watch Wall-E." Haechan said after wiping his eyes. 

"That sounds perfect." Johnny chirped. He lifted Haechan into his arms like a newly wed bride and carried him off to the living room sofa. The others followed, laughing at Johnny. 

Haechan was placed onto the couch and wrapped in a large blanket. His stomach still ached uncomfortably, but the nausea was gone, so he settled for wrapping his arms around his tummy. Taeyong noticed and tossed Johnny the tv remote, so he could heat up Hyuck’s manatee again while they put the movie on. 

“You don’t have to hide in here, Jeno.” Taeyong chuckled, closing the toy in the microwave. Jeno’s head popped up from behind the kitchen island. 

“You sure?” He asked.

“Yes, he’s settling down on the couch with the others. He wants to watch Wall-E.” Taeyong smiled, leaning against the counter while he waited. 

“Okay, of course he wants to watch that. If he starts vomiting I’m retreating to your room, though.” Jeno said, pointing goofily at Taeyong. 

Jeno tiptoed out from the kitchen and into the living room. Sure enough, Haechan was bundled up and leaning on Doyoung’s shoulder, as the beginning of the movie played out. The other two were on the other smaller sofa, laughing at something. Jeno turned to the tv to see the robot with a bra on his face. Haechan giggled, smiling for probably the first time the entire day. 

“That’s something mark would do.” Yuta teased. Everyone laughed at the comment because it was somewhat true. Jeno sat down on the other side of Haechan and started playing with his hair. 

“Your hair is surprisingly clean for a sick person.” He mused. Haechan looked at him with his eyes half closed, as if to say shut up. 

“And yours is surprisingly blue.” Haechan mumbled back, puffing air through his nose. 

Before they could start bickering for real, Taeyong entered with the warm manatee and a bowl of plain dry cereal. He handed both of the things to Haechan, patting his head. Hyuck got comfortable the soothing plushie and started at the bowl in his hand. It was about half full and was clearly meant for him to eat. 

“I don’t wanna eat, hyung.” He whined, holding the bowl back up to Taeyong. His stomach finally started to stop rumbling and all he wanted was to enjoy the peace. Taeyong sighed through his nose. 

“You haven’t eaten all day. I’m just trying to take care of you, and you need some calories.” Taeyong said softly. He knew Haechan didn’t mean to be bratty or even realized that he was, so he kept his cool. 

Haechan stuck his bottom lip out in a pouty face and turned his attention back to the tv. It wasn’t worth fighting over, so the bowl ended up on the coffee table. As the movie passed and played, Haechan started dozing off again. His head bobbed forward and jolted back up a couple times. Johnny noticed from afar and smiled to himself, tapping Yuta so he could see too. 

Haechan’s eyes slowly closed and his head wavered slightly before his chin nearly met his chest. He woke back up with a tiny ‘hmph’. Doyoung had also witnessed the endearing scene, so he let Haechan lay down and use his lap as a pillow. The younger whined incoherently before falling back to sleep surrounded by his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :) 
> 
> more nct to come in the future

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Poor hyuckie :( he will get better soon, but not yet. I love writing about kpop boys feeling  
> under the weather and being cared for 🥺 i’m quite sure why lol


End file.
